Journal Entry - Haruka
by Redd Summers
Summary: Journal entry based on the character Tenoh Haruka


**Title: Journal Entry - Haruka  
  
**

**Author: Redd Summers (ReddSummers@yahoo.com)  
  
****Rating: G  
  
****Summary: Excerpt from the personal journal of Haruka Tenoh.  **

  
**Spoilers: Basically, all of season 1.  You've been warned.  
  
****Feedback: Constructive. I welcome comments as well as criticism, don't be shy, just don't be rough. Let's keep it all hugs and puppies.  
  
****Distribution: Want? ASK. Take. Have. I don't mind this being reposted somewhere else, but I do want to know where it's at. And I **must** be properly credited.  
  
****Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters are copyrighted under Naoko Takeuchi, Nakayoshi, and all related subsidiaries.    
  
**

**Author Notes: We all keep a diary or a journal so we can remember all the major events that happen in our lives, ne?  Well, as we all know, the characters of Sailor Moon go through all kinds of major events and, well, this is what could be found in their secret journals.  One that no one else would ever read.  Full of personal information from that character.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I usually don't write in this thing... I don't know why, I guess I either don't have the time or I just don't want anyone to find out what I'm actually thinking.  In any case, I think this is my first time writing in this journal.

Remember the old saying, "The more things change, the more they stay the same"?  I think what that means is that when change happens often, it becomes usual.  Well, I've gone through some changes ... but they are anything but usual.  I guess it all started after track one day...

After a track race, a friend of mine introduced me to another friend of hers named Kaioh Michiru.  Now I'll admit that I usually jump the gun on making judgments (I'm slowly learning not to do that) but she was a very beautiful girl ... and my experience with beautiful women was that they were all ... well ... let's just say that they're mean, OK?  Unfortunately, when we exchanged greetings, I jumped to the conclusion she was just another rich snob from her passive tone.

Without wanting to see her anymore, I quickly gathered my things and left.  It was rather rude on my part, I know, but I didn't feel she deserved to be treated with my respect at the time.  Of course, I didn't respect anyone.  Well, back to the subject at hand.  I thought that would be the last time I would see her, but I underestimated her persistence.  She showed up again!  This time she practically begged me for another chance to show her true self, the artist.  She invited me on a cruise ship she was going to be performing on to watch her.  I finally gave in and agreed to go.

The night on the cruise ship was nice for the rich occupants ... rather boring for me.  But... a promise is a promise and I always keep my word.  Now, I admit that Michiru was playing her violin on stage exceptionally well.  Not to mention she was absolutely gorgeous.  However, as beautiful as she was playing, I overheard a couple saying how she would never take flowers people and fans presented her at the end of her performances.  This time, my previous judgment of this girl had been confirmed.  I walked out and soon was looking at a huge mural of the ocean waters destroying the world!  The title: End of the World, Artist: Kaioh Michiru?

Well, to make a long story short, Michiru had followed me and shortly we began arguing in which I told her to stay away from me.  By this time, I had this overwhelming sensation that something big was about to happen and Michiru would be apart of it.  Sure enough, a few days later, everything changed.

I went to the local garage to work on my car to find my old friend changing into a monster right before my eyes!  He attacked me and I was thrown back and I hit the ground.  I looked up to see this elaborate rod-like object hovering and shining above me.  I had this trance-like feeling and I reached for it.  I almost touched it when a familiar voice called out to me and snapped me out of it.  As the blue and gold rod just dropped to the ground, I looked in the direction of the voice.  Michiru!  She was standing in the doorway looking rather upset.  She told me not to even touch it if I wasn't prepared for the consequences.  I didn't understand until she pulled out a similar rod with different colors and transformed before my eyes.  She wasn't Michiru anymore; she was the woman in my dreams that kept telling me about the end of the world.

She wasn't the person who I perceived to be.  She was standing strong, powerful, and serious.  She attacked the monster my friend had become to protect me!  Why?  I was so mean to her before, now she was protecting me.  I don't think I'll ever understand.  Then she got hurt.  The monster slashed at her with its claws and left her arm scarred and bloody.  She fell against me; shaking and crying from the pain.  I looked into her watery eyes and I knew what to do.  I grabbed the gold and blue rod and transformed myself into a fighter like her.  

Well, those are the changes that have taken place.  Oh yeah, eventually the monster was destroyed and he became normal again.  As for me, my future is looking pretty dim.  Michiru has told me we need to find these talismans to call the Messiah or the whole world will be destroyed.  Not too much pressure, huh?  But something good has come out of all this.  Michiru and I are friends!  After all I went through with my judgments and threats, I feel horrible because she turned out to be a very nice girl!  Nothing that I thought about her was true.

You know what?  It's only been a little while ago that this whole thing started and I feel like we are the only people in the world.  Whether it's because of our mission (we can't get attached to many people because of their possible fates) or ... because I think I'm falling in love ... in any case, I trust her completely with my life, as I know she trusts me with hers.

So how was that for the first time writing in this book?  I've written more than I wanted ... but I guess that sometimes it's best to get everything out in the open to deal with it.  However, I do have to be meeting Michiru for dinner soon so I must be going.

End Journal Entry.

Haruka Tenoh


End file.
